


Do you believe in soulmates?

by binniespoutylips



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Multi, SO FLUFFY, Soulmates, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, but like theres a lot of jeongchan whoops, i kinda love them with my whole heart, ot9 soulmates hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binniespoutylips/pseuds/binniespoutylips
Summary: “Something wrong Innie??” Chan questions in response to the boy in his lap. “Just curious about. Something.. I guess...” he trails off, growing nervous under the sudden attention. Chan hums and rubs his arm reassuringly in response, urging him to continue with his inquiry. “Well... do you guys believe in um...” He fidgets with his shirt sleeves. “...soulmates?”Soft smiles grow around the room.





	Do you believe in soulmates?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeroblitz_123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeroblitz_123/gifts).



> Jeongin x Skz suggested by Zeroblitz_123 ♡

It’ll be midnight soon. The stray kids dorm is in one of it’s rare peaceful moments. The boys sit in a dark living room, the only light coming from the dim television up against the wall. They’ve turned on a movie as background noise, but kept the volume low to allow conversation to easily slip in as it unavoidably will. Well, as it will at some point anyways, right now the boys are either focused on the movie or too tired to focus on anything but trying to stay conscious. It’s unconventionally quiet in the moment.

 

“Guys?” A small voice comes from the middle of the couch.

 

Of course. With unconventional silence comes unconventionally deep thoughts.

 

8 heads shift their attention to the owner of the voice. “Something wrong Innie??” Chan questions in response to the boy in his lap. “Just curious about. Something.. I guess...” Jeongin trails off, growing nervous under the sudden attention. Chan hums and rubs his arm reassuringly in response, urging him to continue with his inquiry. “Well... do you guys believe in um...” He fidgets with his shirt sleeves. “...soulmates?”

Soft smiles grow around the room.

Chan looks up in thought. “Hmm... I haven’t thought about that much. Maybe? Depends on your definition of the word I suppose.” Jeongin hums a small reply and snuggles closer into the older boy, seemingly content with the answer.

“I think I speak for all of us when I say this but,, what makes you ask such a question Jeongin?” Changbin chimes in with a small giggle. Jeongin begins to fidget again. “I dunno. I was just thinking like- I guess um.. I I can’t imagine us without each other.” 00 line have to hold back their coos. “Like, stray kids are stray kids for a reason, not just because of Chan, not just because of JYP. I just can’t bring myself to believe we weren’t always destined to be together as we are now.” 

A small moment of silence occurs, and Jeongin almost regrets opening up. His mind quickly changes when he’s attacked with an onslaught of hugs, kisses, and coos of adoration.

“OUR BABY BABY BABY INNIEEEE” Hyunjin squeals in between his attempts at planting kisses all over his face. “Of course we’re soulmates sweetie!!!” Felix exclaims happily while nuzzling the boy. “Is that really what you were thinking about??” Woojin says, petting his hair. Jeongin’s too tired to fight all their affection. “I mean..” the youngest starts,  “We were all just sitting in here and even though we had a long day and all probably feel half dead by now, being with all of you makes it feel.. worth it? I guess? And I just got to thinking that... I wouldn’t want my life to have gone any other way than this. I don’t think the world would accept it if our lives had gone any other way than this. If not this way, then somehow, I thought, ‘Stray kids would end up together no matter what’. So I figured we must be soulmates.” Lost in his words, he hadn’t noticed the room go silent again. His face heats up and he looks down.

“Yknow what, angel?” Chan turns the boy in his lap to face him. He gently picks his head up, and Jeongin instinctively leans into the careful hands. “I think you’re right. I don’t know much about the world, but if there’s one thing I’m sure of, it’s that stray kids were meant to be together.” He leans forward and places a soft kiss on the younger boys lips. Jeongin whimpers and leans forward, wrapping his arms around Chan and hiding his face in his neck. Everyone agrees with the leader, and crowds around them and snuggles up into a pile, acting as a protective shield around their youngest. Jeongin falls asleep to the whispers of love and praise from his soulmates.

 

—☁︎—

 

Jeongin wakes up to the sun shining brightly through the curtains. It’s a cold morning, but his heart feels warm. He sits up, seeing Chan beneath his legs, leaning back against the couch sleeping. Jeongin looks to the sides of him, seeing the rest of the boys leaning into them, arms and legs interlocked like a chain of chilly, love filled kids. He smiles, taking turns petting the soft heads of the boys around him. His members. His soulmates. Chan huffs softly in his sleep, and Jeongin can’t hold back the small coo he lets out. He leans back down to nuzzle into the older boys neck, content with waiting for everyone else to wake up before he starts his day. He’d wait through anything for them. For his members. His people. His loves. His soulmates. 

He gently kisses Chan’s neck, not missing the way the arms around his waist tighten in response.

**Author's Note:**

> AhHGngjr I’m so nervous but! I hope you enjoyed reading my first fic! I’m not so sure about this but it’s soft n sweet so it’s cool. Yell at me in the comments about how out of character they all are teehee ↓ .｡.:*☆


End file.
